Tristezas de la vida
by ASLOVE21
Summary: una serie de 3 one shot, pasen y lean xq no se como explicarlo :3


_**Hola!, por aqui les traigo un nuevo fic...algo corto pero esa es la idea...este es el one shock numero 1...**_

_**nota: el primero es navideño, pero no me iva a esperar asta diciembre para subirlo ¬¬' XD.**_

_**espero q les guste, y nos leemos abajo...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Un año sin ti...**_

24 de Diciembre, la fecha mas feliz de bajoterra...todos se encontraban en sus casas, esperando en familia la nochebuena con ansias...todo el mundo se encontraba feliz, haciendo compras de ultimo momento, y preparando todo para la cena en familia...parecía el dia perfecto para cualquier persona, incluso el Dr Blakk se encontraba en industrias Blakk, preparando una cena con todos aquellos q trabajan para el.

La felicidad corría desenfrenada por las calles, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro...ya eran las 9 de la noche y todos se encontraban el familia festejando, cenando y riendo...a excepción de Eli Shane, quien se encontraba en un bar, tomando y desahogando sus penas en el alcohol...pues se cumplía un año de la muerte del amor de su vida, y las lagrimas caían sobre la mesa en la q se encontraba, cuando de repente Kord entra y se sienta en la mesa en la q se encontraba el...

**K**_Eli, ¿q haces aquí?...es nochebuena.

**E**_porq hoy se cumple un año, desde q Trixie murió...dijo ahogado en llanto.

**K**_lo siento amigo...dijo mientras el mesonero se acercaba a tomar la orden.

_¿q van a pedir?.

**K**_no gracias no quiero nada.

**E**_una botella de Brandy.

_muy bien...dijo mientras se alejaba.

**K**_¿Brandy?...¿pero si tu nunca lo tomas?...- Luego Eli lo miró y comenzó a decir...

nombre: _**esta noche quiero brandy **_(adoro esta canción).

Artista: _**DYANGO**_

genero: _**baladas**_

_**van a dar las doce, y no para de nevar**_

_**ven conmigo al fuego, tengo frio**_

_**q la noche es larga y no la quiero malgastar**_

_**échame una mano, buen amigo**_

_**ella me ha dejado cuando la quería mas,**_

_**se fue como el viento de la sierra**_

_**y esta es mi primera nochebuena en soledad**_

_**quien quiera la pena amigo, quiera...**_

_**coro:**_

_**esta noche quiero Brandy, para entrar en calor**_

_**q el invierno esta refriando **_

_**y me muero sin su amor,**_

_**y lo q no cura el tiempo,**_

_**lo dormirá el alcohol...**_

_**vamos a brindar con Brandy**_

_**por favor amigo...**_

_**esta noche quiero Brandy, para entrar en calor**_

_**q el invierno esta refriando,**_

_**yo tengo frio...**_

_**esta noche quiero Brandy, **_

_**q se apague mi dolor, q encienda fuego en mi**_

_**un trago mas para vivir...**_

_**ella era mi vida, lo era todo para mi**_

_**y se fue cuando iva a darme un hijo,**_

_**y lo esperaba tanto vida mía y la perdí**_

_**y ahora q no esta, yo estoy perdido...**_

_**porq una mañana sin querer se me escapó,**_

_**encontré su cuerpo sin latido,**_

_**y bajo su vientre, nuestro hijo se durmió**_

_**como una paloma en su vestido, amigo...**_

_**coro x2:**_

_**esta noche quiero Brandy, para entrar en calor**_

_**q el invierno esta refriando,**_

_**yo tengo frio...**_

_**esta noche quiero Brandy, **_

_**q se apague mi dolor, q encienda fuego en mi**_

_**un trago mas para vivir...q estoy vació amigo...**_

_**esta noche quiero Brandy, para entrar en calor**_

_**q el invierno esta refriando **_

_**y me muero sin su amor,**_

_**y lo q no cura el tiempo,**_

_**lo dormirá el alcohol...**_

_**vamos a brindar con Brandy**_

_**por favor amigo...**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**E**_no sabes como me duele su partida...estaba tan ansioso esperando la llegada de nuestro hijo...y ese dia salí a patrullar y cuando regresé la encontré muerta en el suelo de nuestra habitación.

**K**_no sabes como lo lamento amigo...

**E**_y hoy se cumple un año, de aquel dia...dijo ahogado en llanto – amaba a Trixie con toda mi alma, desde q llegue a bajoterra...y me dejó.

**K**_comprendo tu dolor...amigo...dijo colocándole una de sus gigantescas y azules manos en el hombro del peliazul.

**E**_y mi hijo...estaba tan ilusionado, feliz...y ahora no tengo a ninguno de los dos...el dolor de haberlos perdido, fue el peor de los dolores...al verla así, sentí q mi mundo se iva junto con ella: mis ilusiones, mi alegría, mi hijo, mi vida, todo se fue junto a ella...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**FIN**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿les gustó?...este es un tree shock, son tres one shock, donde voy a poner a sufrir a Eli y Trixie,**_

_**pero se los advierto...el primero no es tan fuerte, el segundo es mas fuerte q este...y el tercero promete colocarlos a llorar (aun no lo he escrito, pero ya tengo la idea...y de solo pensar en cual es me dan ganas de llorar)...**_

_**espero q les aya gustado y disculpen lo corto...**_

_**se despide su llorona amiga Elizabeth...**_

_**¿reliews?**_


End file.
